


A Respectable Gentleman?

by Nicecuppatea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry is alive, Lee is alive, M/M, Roxy and Eggsy are friends, V Day never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicecuppatea/pseuds/Nicecuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy meet in the Black Prince where Eggsy works behind the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPenguin/gifts).



> For Hartwin Secret Santa. 
> 
> I was given three great prompts and couldn't resist combining two of them. They're at the end so you can read the story first. 
> 
> FrozenPenguin - hope you like it!

Harry leant back on the padded bench and idly traced a K with his thumb in the condensation on the side of his pint of Guiness before lifting it up to take a long satisfying swig. It was the best pint of Guiness in London and much appreciated after a trying day. He loved the atmosphere in this pub. Sure, it was rough but he had got fed up with the pretentiousness of the pubs near Saville Row and there was an honesty to the builders and plumbers who drank here, although he suspected some of them had less legal 'jobs', not that it bothered Harry. In fact, he mused, it was rare that he spent a day without breaking the law.

The pub also boasted a lively barman with one of the most expressive faces that Harry had ever seen. It was impossible not to feel drawn to someone with such an open face and cheeky grin, and Harry loved watching him out of the corner of his eye. His outrageously bright clothes were baggy but there were hints of a smooth, muscular body underneath. If he had been older then Harry would have bedded him by now. Harry let himself slip into one of his regular day dreams: the boy kneeling under the table between his legs as he licked and kissed his way from Harry's stomach to his cock, slowly taking him into his mouth as he gazed up with those bright green eyes. Harry's cock was half hard as he thought of how he would roughly pull the boy's hair towards him, fucking his face until he came hard down his throat.

He downed the rest of his Guiness and banished the thought from his mind so he could leave the pub without drawing attention to his trousers. He surreptitiously adjusted himself, amused that the barman was watching him. Kingsman suits always fitted him perfectly when he was in the dressing room with final adjustments being made but there was a point every day when his overactive libido made him wish he had slipped a sock into his boxers for the fittings so he had a little 'growing' room. 

Eggsy was certainly watching though he thought he was being discreet. He had clocked the man the first time he had walked through the door a few weeks ago. The broad shoulders and slim waist were shown to best advantage by a dark grey fitted suit and red striped tie. The ensemble was finished off by a pair of thick rimmed glasses and wavy hair that had been cut and tamed so there was not a hair out of place. Sex on legs, Eggsy thought, but he would be just like all the other posh blokes who looked down on him when they came to the pub to be amongst the "working classes" whilst over-praising the Guiness. None of 'em had a clue about what it was really like on the estate and it made him fume when they spouted off in their cut-glass accents. If he'd been born with a silver spoon...but no, he couldn't go there. He should be thankful for what he had, not brooding on what could never be. Still, no harm in looking.

He had served him with a distant coolness that matched the man's quiet poise but once he was out of ear shot he had pushed his shoulders back to mimic the man's upright stance and stuck his nose up in the air in a parody of an English gentleman.

"What'cha reckon to me gettin' one o' them posh fitted suits then, Rox? Reckon I'd look as sexy as him?"

She laughed at him, "I think you'd get ketchup down it and it'd be ruined on the first day".

He harrumphed in pretend hurt.

Roxy slowly turned and observed the man without any attempt at discretion. She could do with a pick-me-up after her last relationship and she had always preferred to choose her man rather than be chosen but...she turned back and pulled her face at Eggsy. 

"Looks like he's only got eyes for you, Eggsy. Pity, I could've enjoyed getting to explore that body". 

Eggsy harrumphed again, watching the man's Adam Apple bob as he knocked back his Guiness. "Well, he ain't gonna get anywhere using his posh-boy charm on me but I'll allow that he's a good drinker," he said as the man returned for a second pint.

"Same again?" he said slowly in a bored voice as though it was a bother to speak. He pulled a new glass from the shelf under the bar then looked up when the man didn't answer. Brown eyes were fixed on his and Eggsy sensed an obstinacy similar to his own. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin slightly to be able to hold the taller man's gaze. The eyes were a deep brown with a slight hazel round the iris and flecks of amber on the edges. They were archetypal 'come to bed with me' eyes and Eggsy couldn't help his eyes flick down at the man's body. When he looked up the man's mouth had curled slightly into a condescending smile as though he thought that he had won a staring competition. Eggsy put on his unimpressed face and started drumming his fingers on the bar to cause irritation. 

It didn't work. The man glanced at his fingers and back at Eggsy and said cheerfully, "That sounds like an excellent suggestion, barman".

Eggsy turned away in disgust. What a wanker! This one was right up his own arse.

They stood in silence while the Guiness settled, both too obstinate to speak. Eggsy topped up the pint so it had a perfect creamy head and resisted the temptation to slop the beer down the rim when he put it down on the bar towel next to the crisp £10 note that the older man had placed there. 

Eggsy picked it up and turned to till it when the older man cleared his throat and spoke in an overly polite voice, "Keep the change, barman".

Eggsy watched him walk away and grunted. "Posh prick. Can't drop his stuck-up nose down to talk to a chavvy barman like me." 

"Ha! You're just miffed 'cos the Unwin charm has deserted you," smirked Roxy. 

"No," Eggsy said indignantly, "I wouldn't touch him with a barge-pole". He paused and said emphatically, "Even if he got on his knees and begged me". Roxy rolled her eyes. 

By the end of the night Eggsy left work exhausted but the sight of his beautiful Daisy, sleeping soundly in her bed, made everything worthwhile. He sat in silence watching her eyelids twitch whilst she dreamed. 

He thought back to the day when two social workers came to the flat to say Jane had died of a drugs overdose. He had continually argued over drugs with Jane when they were together until he had reluctantly accepted that she would never give them up even if it meant lying and stealing from her loved ones. It was still a shock and his mind kept replaying the last time he had seen her when she had told him to fuck himself and stormed off. He had been upset at the time but he had accepted it as her choice. Now, he wondered if he could have done something to help her. 

He was shaking his head, trying to absorb the news, when the older social worker leaned forward and barrelled in with two questions that would change his life. "Did you know that Jane had a daughter? We think that it may be you child - would you agree to a paternity test?"

It had been a struggle to take it in and, if it hadn't been for his mum and dad, he thought he may have gone to pieces. But he didn't and by the time the paternity test confirmed it was his there was never any question that he wouldn't bring her home to be brought up as an Unwin.

Looking back, he had been totally naive about how much Daisy would affect everyone around him. His mum went part-time so she could help him and the council gave him his own flat. The responsibility brought a sudden realisation that he was now an adult and shouldn't be relying on anyone else so he had got a new set of respectable clothes and looked for work. 

When the landlord of the Black Prince got to hear about him, he offered Eggsy work in evenings and a few afternoons when his mum could be at home with Daisy. It was regular hours and he met a few blokes which, since he had Daisy, had been difficult as he didn't go out very often anymore. 

A week later, just before lunchtime, Eggsy was mid yawn when Mr Up-His-Own-Arse came in. He cringed and shut his mouth immediately but Harry spotted the yawn and the failed attempt to cover it up and was amused. 

He shook his head as if in gentle admonishment and in a politely sarcastic voice asked "Am I keeping you from your bed?" 

He had meant it jokingly but the young man's eyebrows dropped and he shot back, "Some of us don't have the luxury of sitting on our arses all day."

Harry bristled, "I have a proper job, thank-you." 

Eggsy scowled, up for the fight, "So yer don't think this is a proper job?"

"A nice chip on your shoulder but that wasn't what..." Harry started to fire back.

"Yeah, sure mate. You tried getting a well paid job round 'ere?" Eggsy had heard it before and it sickened him. His voice dripped with sarcasm. "You got an whole canteen of cutlery up yer arse and yer think yer can just lecture me."

The phone started to ring. Harry watched Eggsy's startled reaction as he dived over to answer it. He squeezed his eyes to relieve the tension. How the hell had that happened?

 

Harry listened in a vague sort of way but the panic in the younger man's voice alerted him and he looked up to see his hand raking through his hair. He was clearly agitated and as Harry heard fragments of the call, he realised the man was pleading with a nursery to keep his little girl. 

The phone call ended and, as Harry cleared his throat to get the man's attention, he got out his mobile and started to pace with his head down as he waited for the other person to answer. He heard the beep of the voicemail.

He was making an obvious effort not to sound as worried as he was as he left the message. "Mum? Daisy's not well and the nursery need someone to get her." Anxiety started to seep through, "I can't get her. I'm in the pub on my own. Can you ring me as soon as you get the message? Please! Love you." 

As he ended the call Harry called out to him. "I can pick her up and bring her back to you. Where is the nursery?"

Eggsy's spine stiffened stared at him as though he was talking in a foreign language.

Harry spoke gently, "I've looked after my nieces. I'll bring her straight back to you." 

Eggsy had heard this time but his mind was racing too fast to speak: could he trust him? He was a stranger and, his mind supplied unhelpfully, a wanker. Eggsy glanced round he pub but he wouldn't trust any of this crowd with his Daisy. He had a final thought: would the nursery let a strange man pick Daisy up? No, he decided, they wouldn't. 

"They won't let you, mate," he explained. "The nursery won't let her go with a stranger and she won't want to go with you either, especially as she's ill."

Harry nodded but came up with an alternative. "You go and I'll look after the pub. I've pulled pints before and," he gestured to the regulars who were slowly eking out their pints, "they don't look like they're going to drink the pub dry, do they?" He grinned to encourage the young man.

Eggsy needed no more persuading. He nodded, muttering his thanks then flew to the till and took out the majority of notes, stuffing them in the front pocket of his jeans.

Daisy's sobs had subsided into the occasional hiccup by the time he got back to the pub. She nuzzled into his neck as he opened the pub door and checked the bar. The man hadn't done as runner, as Eggsy feared, but was handing a well-drawn pint to old Fred, one of the regulars. Eggsy's face flushed with guilt that he had so misjudged the man but forced himself to catch the man's eye and give him a genuinely thankful smile. It was immediately understood, with a responding raised eyebrows and nod towards Daisy to ask how she was. 

"She's calmer now,' he said, "so I'll be back behind the bar in a minute. I just need to settle her in the back room."

Ten minutes later Eggsy still hadn't emerged and Harry leant against the door jamb looking in at the other man trying to interest his little girl in playing with some wooden spoons. Harry supposed that Eggsy hadn't found anything else suitable for her to play with. Glancing back to make sure there were no customers at the bar, Harry grabbed a small cardboard box, opened it at one end and went into the back room. 

Daisy watched stoically as the man kneeled in front of her then flicked her eyes to where a little finger poked through the hole at the bottom of the cardboard box. It waggled slowly then disappeared. Her eyes stayed fixed to the spot where the finger had been then jumped to where a new finger had emerged at the other side of the box. 

Harry slowly built up the girl's interest until she tried to grab the finger. He gasped and said melodramatically, "Where has the finger gone, Daisy?" She looked up wide eyed. By the third repeat of the routine, she was giggling.

Eggsy was transfixed at the sight of Daisy being charmed by the posh wanker. He recoiled slightly from the phrase - it now seemed churlish to think of him in that way. He heard someone clearing their throat at the bar and got up as quietly as possible and returned to the bar. 

It was old Sam, a monosyllabic old codger who drank himself into oblivion every day and made the landlord the beneficiary of his meagre pension. Eggsy gave a tired smile and served him quickly then stood at the same spot by the door that Harry had done earlier. Daisy's eyes were now furrowed in concentration as she put her own hand in the cardboard box and stuck her finger through the hole in the bottom. She waggled in at the older man who pulled back and yelped in pretend fear. Encouraged, she giggled and waggled her finger closer to his face, and shrieked as he tumbled over onto his back.

An hour later, Daisy had fallen asleep after brief hysterics when the game finished and for the next hour they had talked whilst the pub was still quiet. Lighthearted jokes were juxtaposed with deep reflections about how simple things could utterly change the course of your life. Harry, Eggsy was finding, was totally different from how he had imagined him to be. Instead of being judgemental he was clearly impressed by how Eggsy had coped through the early days with Daisy. The seriousness with which he said that the experience of being up all night with a screaming child sounded more terrifying than staring down the barrel of a gun, made Eggsy wonder how he knew such a thing. He was about to ask when Harry changed the subject and asked him if he would like to, "have a spot of lunch with me sometime whilst Daisy's at nursery?" Eggsy said yes without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Though they had decided to have lunch the following week when Daisy would be better and back at nursery, Harry couldn't help going back to the pub three nights later to see if Eggsy was back at work. Eggsy was finishing pouring a pint of Guiness and Harry stood leaning on the bar, mesmerised by the care Eggsy was taking with the ritual of letting the Guiness settle until the creamy head had separated from the black velvety body. He had to give it to Eggsy, the young man knew how to make a mundane thing seem erotic, and Harry's body approved. How wonderful it would be to go through life getting a hard on every time a barman poured a pint of Guiness. Somehow, though, Harry thought it would only happen with one barman. As Eggsy turned round to pour Harry's pint he gave a sly grin. So the boy knew exactly what effect he was having in him. Well, perhaps it was time for him to learn that he was playing with fire. 

It was a busy night for Eggsy, and frustrating. Harry was there, leaning on the bar all evening, passing the odd ironic comment to which Eggsy had no time to reply. At the end of the evening he got the keys out to lock the door and stifled a yawn.

"Tired again?" Harry asked, giving him a small smile.

Eggsy grinned, "Not anymore. I've got enough energy for anything you want to do."

"Then I have a few energetic ideas," he said playfully. 

"Ha. I bet you do, you dirty old man!" Eggsy laughed as he threw the last bolt.

Harry looked at the floor and felt slightly sick. Perhaps it was a mistake thinking that there could be anything between them. The age gap was too wide.

His thinking was immediately halted by a gentle voice. "Whoa - that was joke." 

Harry looked up and considered the young man in front of him. "But you're right..."

"No, I fucking am not." Eggsy's voice was rough and he pressed against Harry, crowding him against the bar. "You're older than me - so what? It doesn't bother me. I have a young kid - so what? It doesn't bother you." 

He leaned in and ran his hand up Harry's chest. "You're as fit as they come and, as they say, you're as young as you feel inside. And I bet that makes us the same age." 

Harry returned his smile, reassured for now. 

Eggsy chuckled. "My mum is babysitting so I thought we might go for a walk."

They walked aimlessly, chatting about inconsequential things when Eggsy finally realised they were near the disused railway line. He cocked his head at Harry, "Looks quite secluded down there."

Harry snorted, "For Gods sake, do I look as though I'm going to get amorous down there in a railway tunnel?"

"Yeah," The boy grinned at him, "c'mon". 

They stumbled down the grassy bank, holding hands like lovesick teenagers which Harry pointed out was weird at his age.

Eggsy winked "Prefer to be on your arse, old man?"

It was true, Harry was slipping all over the place, his Oxfords not designed for rough terrain. 

The tunnel gave them much needed privacy with a sliver of moonlight allowing them to see each other.

As soon as they got a few feet into the entrance Harry pushed Eggsy against the wall and with a slight hesitation to make sure this was what he wanted, took possession of his mouth.

Eggsy had had his fair share of men but none that were this demanding and he was almost overwhelmed by Harry's body enveloping him with his tongue down his throat within seconds. There was no finesse just full on lust, and it was mind blowingly good. 

Eggsy managed to squeeze his hand between them and stroke Harry's cock through his trousers. 

Harry released Eggsy's mouth and, leaning back a little giving him better access, said in an amused voice, "Impatient, aren't you, young man?" 

 

"Mmmm," Eggsy mumbled, "wanna see you. Let me..." Eggsy didn't wait for an answer but freed Harry's cock. It looked huge in the moonlight and Eggsy stroked it reverently before dropping to his knees. 

Being a gentleman, Harry eagerly reciprocated and, far too quickly, they were both exhausted and collapsing against each other. Harry cupped Eggsy's face as he affectionately nipped and licked and gently kissed his swollen lips. 

Eggsy sighed, letting the man take over. The tenderness should have surprised him but, for reasons that he couldn't understand, seemed natural after the unbridled lust. They took their time and parted reluctantly.

Michelle was staying over as she often did when babysitting whilst Eggsy worked late. Eggsy hoped she was asleep but she was watching a 1950s horror film when he got home which was bad news as she spotted his muddy knees immediately. 

"Eggsy, you have a stupid grin and muddy knees. I don't want to know what you've been doing but take off your trousers and put them in the wash."

Eggsy pouted. 

"Now, Eggsy!" She smiled affectionately. "You know Daisy has exactly the same pout and I don't let her get away with being naughty either."

He went and stripped off knowing that no matter how old he was, he had to obey his mum when she used that tone of voice. He was gazing at Daisy - so still and peaceful when asleep - when his phone vibrated with a text.

12:38 Harry: I enjoyed our evening together. Perhaps we could repeat it, if you are amenable.  
12:40 Eggsy: defo  
12:43 Harry: I am interpreting your rather bizarre use of the English language as an affirmative. Am I correct?  
12:46 Eggsy: lol.  
12:48 Eggsy: wd like to see you soon?  
12:51 Harry: I am at a loss as to why the younger generation add a question mark to the end of a statement.  
12:52 Harry: Are you free tomorrow evening?  
12:56 Eggsy: not tomorrow cos I'll be at home with Daisy. 

13:00 Eggsy: unless you wanna come over?  
13:01 Harry: would love to. Shall I bring ice cream?  
13:03 Eggsy: you know the way to a man's heart!  
13:04 Harry: For Daisy! perhaps, I'll bring some for you too.  
13:06 Eggsy: Now yer talking

 

The following evening Eggsy shut Daisy's bedroom door and stood listening to her snuffles as she drifted off to sleep. He went to the living room to wait for Harry and looked around his flat. It hadn't been this tidy and clean for ages but he'd had lots of nervous energy to burn off earlier. 

He started to relax once Harry arrived with the promised ice cream and the evening was going well until Harry leant over for a kiss. 

Eggsy pushed him away and stood up. "No, I can't do this." He said breathlessly. 

Harry looked stricken. "I thought our ages didn't matter to you."

"Age hasn't got anything to do with it." Eggsy was confused. "It's Daisy."

Harry stared, not knowing what to say.

"She's in the next room," Eggsy explained, "and I can't..." he took a step backwards and spread his hand out, "do anything."

Harry looked relieved; it made sense now. "That's fine. I understand."

"You're not cross?" Eggsy said incredulously, seeing the older man's eyes soften.

Harry reached out to hold Eggsy's hands. "Not at all."  
Eggsy stood still, looking down at their hands. "Do you want to go?"

Harry shook his head, willing Eggsy to understand that this increased his respect for the young man.

"Far from it. I'd like to stay and enjoy your company."

Eggsy snorted with relief and suddenly hugged Harry. 

Harry had rarely spent a chaste evening with a man he felt so attracted to but it was strangely satisfying to hold back their instincts. He decided, though, that they would go to his house the next time they met; he couldn't keep his hands off Eggsy for too long. 

Over several weeks they established a routine: one night at Eggsy's flat being good and one or two nights at Harry's house being downright filthy and, inbetween, a steady stream of dick pics. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This is my first Secret Santa so let me know what you think.

"What about the bathroom tonight?" said Harry, grinning at Eggsy's horrified face.

Eggsy blushed, "I am not being fucked with a dead dog watching me!"

Harry looked disappointed. "But we're running out of rooms and you did promise that I could fuck you in every room."

The problem, Eggsy thought, was that Harry's sexual appetite was that of a teenager and now he knew exactly what turned Eggsy on, they never got to go out for dinner. 

Harry out his head on one side, "I'll take you out to dinner first."

Eggsy shook his head and said determinedly, "That room is out of bounds."

"A compromise then: dinner at a lovely restaurant then a hand job in the alley way behind."

Eggsy laughed at how determined Harry was and nodded, unable to stop his wide grin. "It's a deal."

The restaurant was only half full when they arrived and were seated at a corner table. Harry gallantly moved Eggsy's chair back for him, eliciting a surprised smile.

"Is that normal then?" he asked.

Harry furrowed his brow. "What?" 

"Pulling the chair out."

"Oh," Harry smiled, amused at the innocent question, "it is a little formal, perhaps, but not out of place at a nice restaurant."

He leant over to take hold of Eggsy's hand and bestow a small kiss on it.

Eggsy laughed and pulled back, "Harry! That is not normal in a..."

"Shit, bugger, fuck!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing a menu and ducking his head behind it.

"Harry?" Eggsy said incredulously. 

Harry peaked out over the menu. "A co-worker," he said sheepishly.

Eggsy looked round but can only see a group of middle aged men. He turned back, looking bewildered and shook his head. 

Harry spoke quickly, before Eggsy could formulate his question. "I have always kept my private life very separate from my work and I'd like to keep it that way."

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably in his chair but Harry hadn't finished. "Eggsy, this isn't about you." He emphasised the 'you'. "It is a peculiarity of mine and perhaps something I need to get over."

Eggsy nodded. He shouldn't be paranoid about it. After all, they hadn't been together very long and he hadn't introduced Harry to any of his family yet - well, apart from Daisy. He relaxed and let the matter drop, determined to enjoy the evening. 

The following Sunday, Eggsy took Daisy on their weekly visit to his mum and dad's for a mid afternoon dinner. His mum always cooked a lovely roast with roast potatoes and all the trimmings and apple crumble and custard for pudding. It was a nice house now that Lee had got a good job with a house tied in though he was away much more now. Daisy loved going and always got excited at staying the night in her "special room". 

Whilst Daisy 'helped' his mum to cook dinner, Eggsy sprawled on the sofa texting Harry.

His dad watched him for a moment before raising his eyebrows, "Someone special Eggsy?"

"A mate," said Eggsy nonchalantly, not looking up. 

"Really," said Lee sarcastically, "and has this 'mate' got a job?" 

Eggsy rolled his eyes automatically and refused to be drawn on the age old discussion.

"It's about time you found someone respectable."

Eggsy stifled a yawn and concentrated on his texts. 

14:37 Harry: I thought perhaps you would like to go out to dinner tonight."  
14:40 Eggsy: Sorry guv but I just eaten. Any other ideas??  
14:42 Harry: If you are agreeable, you may want to eat this again...  
The dick pic was of Harry's magnificent erect cock and Eggsy's mouth dropped open in response. 

Just at that moment his mum came in to the living room and Eggsy flipped to a different screen. Looking up he realised that his dad was still talking. "He is the model of respectability and that's the standard you ought to be aiming for."

"Who?" Eggsy was perplexed having only caught the tail end of what his dad was saying.

Lee tutted with frustration. "Gary, I've just explained - Harry is my co-worker and the sort of man you should be aiming for. You need someone who is respectable with a well paid job," Lee pointed to his third finger, "and a good sense of humour."

Eggsy looked down at the dick pic Harry has just sent him "and well endowed", he thought but didn't say.

"And," Lee concluded, "who likes children."

Eggsy sighed. "And someone who likes me?"

Lee smiled. "That would help. Michelle, can you suggest anyone?"

Michelle smiled. "Why don't you invite Harry round? He's a real gentleman."

"Excellent idea." Lee stood up, pleased with the suggestion. "I'll introduce you to Harry, my mentor and co-worker, then you can use him as an example of what you ought to aspire to. If you get someone half as decent as Harry then you'll be a happy man."

Eggsy shrugged - he was quite happy with his Harry. But he couldn't resist the chance to tease his dad. "Your mentor? How old is he dad? Cos I want a bloke with a bit of energy."

"Don't be cheeky. I'll have you know that my old mates could knock the spots of you young whipper snappers."

His dad became serious. "Whoever this current man is, I hope he's respectable."

"Most respectable one yet, dad. Got a job, even wears a suit."

"That's good, son. Well, perhaps you ought to bring him home sometime."

"Errr. He's a bit older, dad."

Lee looked suspicious. "How old?"

"I dunno. He might be late 30s, possibly 40s."

"Well, you're 24 now, Eggsy, so if he's in his 30s that's not too bad. Not sure about older."

An hour later and he kissed Daisy goodbye and got his coat. His mum followed him into the hallway. "Gary," his mum used her warning voice "I'll be in bed when you get back but your dad will probably be up so please don't come back with muddy knees this time."

He put on his innocent face. "Of course not, mum." 

She snorted and opened the door for him. "Have fun, love, and try to be good."

Harry already had his coat on when he opened the door to Eggsy's knock.

Eggsy was surprised - normally, Harry wanted to get physical as soon as he saw him. "We going straight out tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry said, locking the door. He turned and said seriously, "I thought I could make amends for last time."

Eggsy took a deep breath and said, "I'm not bothered about that, Harry." 

He smiled with relief and reached out to hold Eggsy's chin and slowly run his thumb over his bottom lip. "Still, perhaps you will permit me to treat you to dinner?"

The restaurant was very crowded and noisy but the waitress, noticing where Harry's hand had strayed, found them a corner table which was slightly hidden by an ugly Yukka plant. Harry held Eggsy's chair out for him as before but, as soon as he had sat down, took full advantage of the corner location to give him a long passionate kiss. 

As Harry moved away Eggsy looked over to where two men were watching them. 

"Oh fuck. It's my dad!"

Harry whipped round and came face to face with Lee Unwin. 

"Harry?" Lee said breathlessly, struggling to understand what was happening until Eggsy rushed past him, heading to the door.

As the door opened and he felt a welcome blast of fresh air on his flushed face Eggsy paused, not knowing whether to go left or right. 

"Gary!" His dad's voice was not angry, as he had expected it would be, but incredulous. "That is Harry Hart!"

Eggsy turned round. This was getting weird. "Who's Harry Hart?"

Lee looked blankly. "The man who...". He had a sudden realisation. "Why were you kissing Harry?"

Eggsy stared, wondering what to say and deciding to stick to the truth. "We're dating."

"Dating?"

"For a month or so. Dad..."

"But you said your boyfriend was in his thirties. "

"Well I wasn't sure and anyway age wasn't in your list: it was respectable, well paid job and likes children. You even gave an example of your co-worker, mentor guy who was older - Harry...." He stopped, realisation dropping like a stone. "Oh!"

Lee looked at his startled face and glanced back through the restaurant window to where Harry was anxiously watching them. 

He turned back to Eggsy, speaking gently. "He's a good man, Gary, and meets all my criteria but when I said take my co-worker as an example, I didn’t mean date him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the two prompts from FrozenPenguin that I mixed together:
> 
> 1\. Harry is a regular patron at the pub where single-dad Eggsy works. Eggsy is prejudiced towards this upper class flaunting his fancy suit in a working-class establishment (unaware that Harry's real reason for favouring the pub is his long friendship with the owner...and that he is quite taken with a certain waiter), but when Harry comes to his rescue when his son/daughter falls ill and is sent home from their daycare, feelings of admiration bloom among the contempt...
> 
> 2\. Eggsy can’t seem to hold onto his lovers for very long. Somehow every one of his fantasies with his dream prince ends short lived once they’ve met his father. Lee Unwin simply doesn’t believe any man is good enough for his precious son. The problem with Harry Hart is that he is absolutely, immaculately perfect.  
> "I'm dating my dad's co-worker/co-worker's son"-Hartwin, featuring Lee "when I said take my co-worker as an example, I didn’t mean /date/ him" Unwin.
> 
> So, did I combine them okay?


End file.
